Ashton Boulder
NPC guild member of the Crescent Glow Guild. History He refuses to talk of his past although he states he has never been a member of any guild before he met Avalon, Jim, and Clair. He met them in the Crystal City and decided to help out because he got to cause some nice property damage to the city and surrounding area 'returning it to the earth' so to speak. After that mess was over with he decided to follow Avalon back to her home town where she had decided to put her guild, when asked he said it was because she was 'weird' and gave him something no one had before, acceptance without questions. Personality Ashton's personality is at best abrasive, often called 'a bastard among all' by Jim. He is very blunt and rather crude with a seeming disregard for anyone that is not from his guild or considered a friend. He does seem to have a soft spot for Clair and fairly freaks out any time he upsets her with his brash wording. He has a great love of nature and the earth and actually lives in a cave under the guild house that only he knows where the entrance to is. He seems to hold a lot of respect for both Jim and Avalon as they have both apparently knocked him on his ass at least once. He seems to have a bit of an ego and is somewhat of a flirt although he seems to be terrified to flirt with Avalon for some reason. Appearance Ashton stands nearly six and a half feet tall with more of a swimmers build rather than a bulky muscular build, yet he is able to lift things that would be much to heavy for a normal person of his size to lift. He has black hair cut into a fohawk which he slicks back rather than spiking up, he has several tattoos ranging from his shoulders to his hands and tends to keep his nails painted black 'to hide the dirt' from what he says. He has dark brown eyes and his right eyebrow is pierced, his guild mark can be found on his right shoulder blade and is a dark green. Magic Ashton is an Earth Dragon Slayer and thus uses earth based attacks, he is also apparently able to create gems and precious metals although they take a lot of time and energy. He can eat anything earth related from plants to dirt to gain power. Earth Dragon Roar- A concussive blast created by him drawing in power and blasting it out via his mouth with a shout, it is filled with dust and stone shrapnel however he has shown the ability to only breath out dust to create a kind of 'smoke screen' Jewel Claw Fist- Gems or stone form over the hands and can be used to punch or attack, he can blast these off of his hands to create a kind of projectile weapon at a foe. He can form simple claws over his fingers/nails to strike that way or dig. Earth Quake- Using a high jump he lands pounding both fists onto the ground causing it to pitch and roll and often times ripping trenches and holes into the ground. Earth Wall- Shoots an 8x8 wall of earth and stone from the ground a type of shield, it is about one foot thick and he can push it forward by pushing it forward to form a moving blockade. Avalance- Uses a type of telekinesis to lift large stones, earth/dirt, and the like into the air then flings it at his foes with sharp rending force. Other Abilities He is a trained fighter and uses a brawler street style. He is an accomplished jewelry maker and often makes small trinkets for Clair as apology gifts when he hurts her feelings.